Computer vision techniques have been employed to map or analyze the trajectory of an object as it travels along a path. A loop closing process may be used to correct large scale, low-frequency errors in paths by applying constraints that link parts of the path together at path intersections, namely where the path loops back on itself. However, large quantities of images and other data make such techniques challenging to implement in large scale systems in a time-sensitive manner.